The Battle of Vale
by R3DV5B1U3F4N
Summary: "Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" James Ironwood would now witness if they can, as the White Fang has brought their battle to the heart of Vale: Beacon Academy itself!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys, just to let you guys know, this is actually my FIRST fanfiction that I have ever written. So if you could maybe give me some tips to make my stories better, and maybe even some ideas for more fanfictions, that'd be great!**

 **-R3DV5B1U3F4N**

It's the Vytal Festival. That time of the year. The competition is almost ending, and the fighting has grown more intense every fight.

But now, it is sundown. About 8-9 PM. Team RWBY were in their dorm, playing Remnant: The Game. The four girls sat around a board, holding cards. As the girls observed what they had, with Ruby, having a look of determination.

"Weiss Schnee," she declared, "prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Very well," the heiress replied,"make your move. I'm ready to defend the good people of Atlas!"

"I deploy my fleet of-"

Ruby, suddenly, gets cut off by the sound of a loud boom, loud as an airplane breaking the sound barrier. Blake got startled, hissed, then crawled under the bed.

"What in the world was THAT?!" Yang asks in worry.

Another boom is heard, then two more. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang head towards the windows, only to see several craters, with smoke and fire pummeling out. Suddenly, the intercom screeches, then the girls hear the voice of Glynda Goodwitch.

 _"All students! Please evacuate to the ampitheater in a nice, ordely fashion! This is NOT a drill! I repeat, NOT a drill! Please bring your weapons with you!"_

Ruby opens the door, only to see about fifty students already flooding the hallways. Team RWBY squeeze out of their dorm, and catch up with Jaune, and his team.

"Jaune!" Ruby exclaims. "What's happening?!"

"Didn't you hear?!" Jaune replies in shock. "Vale's under attack!"

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieks.

"Yes, it's true," Pyrrha pipes in. "We saw several missiles hit the courtyard. Several students ran inside, and now we're here."

"C'mon. Let's head to the ampitheater," Ruby said.

All the students piled into the Ampitheater. Loud chatter can be heard echoing through the room, with the teachers trying to calm everyone down. Ozpin is seen at a microphone, clearing his throat. He then taps the microphone twice, and the feedback silences the room.

"Students," he begins. "I regret to inform you, that what you may have heard, has now been confirmed. This threat, the White Fang, has been brought right to our doorstep."

Another boom is heard, shaking the entire room.

"We have trained you to fight back against the Grimm. But now, it seems that this threat is far more than simple Grimm. I wish you good luck, and fight back. We will fight alongside you."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR," some student screams. "LET'S GET OUT THERE, AND MAKE BEACON PROUD!"

The students began running outside, weapons free, charging against the enemy. The war has just begun.


	2. The Battle Begins

The battle had just begun, and Teams RWBY and JNPR both get to witness its destruction first hand. Guns blazing, fire everywhere, swords clashing, bodies lying on the ground.

Team RWBY ran back inside, when a piece of a spire suddenly falls. "RUN! RUN!" was all that was heard. Several students tried making their way back into the Academy, but it was too late. They were massacred by several soldiers of the White Fang. While Team RWBY stayed inside the Ampitheater, Yang spotted Team JNPR in the battle.

"Let's get in there!" Yang exclaims. "We can't let JNPR take all the fun!"

"Right behind ya, sis!" Ruby replied. Then, Team RWBY charges into the battlefield, with Yang using her Ember Celica to smash the skulls of several soldiers.

"NORA, SMASH!" screamed Nora, as she slams her mighty Magnhild on the floor, the explosive splash radius killing several soldiers.

Ren, using his Stormflower as twin SMGs, spraying bullets all over the battleground, slaying several soldiers in the process. A soldier tried jumping him, only for his skull to be penetrated by the blade of Ren's formidable weapons.

Pyrrha and Jaune, back to back, holding off hordes and hordes of soldiers trying to face them.

"We can't hold them off forever," exclaimed Pyrrha, as she impales a soldier deeply with Miló in the abdomen. "There's just too many!"

"No! We can't give up," Jaune replies, exhausted. "We need to de-"

An explosion suddenly comes out of nowhere. Jaune is caught in the splash radius, and collapses of the floor. Pyrrha attempts to revive him, by performing CPR. But nothing happened. She then begins to shake him as well.

"Jaune! JAUNE! Wake up! Please, you GOT to!" Pyrrha exclaims, as she tries to shake Jaune awake, but to no avail. "Please... Jaune."

Tears streaming her cheeks, while soldiers begin to circle her. She observes this as one of the soldiers, a large, muscled soldier walks up. He cracks his knuckles, and forms two fists.

"Heh," the soldier begins talking. "Your compassion for this one is quite... lovely. He did put up quite the fight. Ah, who am I kidding. No he didn't! Him!? As a warrior? Psh, as if we didn't have any more huntsman-wannabes here anyway."

Enraged, Pyrrha transforms Miló into her rifle, and fires at the soldiers mercilessly. One by one, the soldiers fall. Realizing she is outnumbered, she transforms Miló again, into her long spear, and begins slaughtering several soldiers. One soldier uppercuts her unexpectingly, and she is sent flying, to the floor next to Jaune. A bruise on her left cheek, scars all over her face and arms.

Pyrrha, slowly, gets up to her feet, and slowly drags an unconscious Jaune out of harm's way. In the distance, she could see Yang and Weiss holding off several soldiers, while Blake and Ruby open fire on the hordes. She is suddenly then surrounded by several soldiers, out of nowhere, then spontaneously combust into flames. As they run around screaming in pain, Pyrrha looks around to see what happened. Then, she sees Professor Port, and Oobleck, both weapons in hand.

"Professor Port? Professor Oobleck?" she questioned, as they have appeared out of nowhere.

"For the love of-", Professor (Doctor!) Oobleck begins, "IT. IS-" He is then cut off by Professor Port.

"Calm down, Bartholomew," Peter begins saying. "We cannot let these students fight alone. It is time for their mentors to join in the fun!"

"Quite so!" Bartholomew replies. "Now, LET US FIGHT!"

Both Oobleck and Port have joined the battle, both their flaming weapons in hand, charging into the battle. Port slices a soldier in half with his impressive Blunderbuss axe, while Oobleck begins shooting fireballs towards the soldiers, who all begin to run away.

Team RWBY run off to join Team JNPR, who have made it to the doors of the entrance to the academy, where the Ampitheater is. Ruby and Weiss helped escort them to a safe area, inside the Ampitheater, where many students regrouped together, to survive. Team RWBY is seen with scars on all their cheeks, Weiss, with another scar near her other eye, Blake with two large bleeding cuts on her arms, and Yang, with a black eye, and tears rolling down her cheeks slowly.

"Hey guys!" Ruby cheers, rather happily.

"Hey," Pyrrha replied, tired, and holding an unconscious Jaune in her hands.

Blake finally decided to pipe in to the conversation.

"What happened to Jaune?"

"None of us exactly know," Ren begins. "We all saw him caught in an explosion. Pyrrha's been trying to get him to snap out of this...coma, of sorts."

Both teams just sit there in silence, until suddenly Nora pipes in.

"Yang?" Nora questions. "Are those... tears?"

 **Sorry for the long wait! School is really dragging away my free time. But anyways, hope you like Part 2! More on the way!**


	3. Revelations, and Grim Situations

"Yang?" Nora questions. "Are those... tears?

 _Cut back to a few hours ago._

Yang runs across the battlefield, completely destroying the skulls of several soldiers with the shotgun-punch impact of her Ember Celica, with Ruby, Weiss and Blake at her side. She turns around, only to find about ten more soldiers charging her. With a smirk on her face, she completely decimates each of them, with just a few simple punches. She pans her head, looking around on the battlefield, Nora slamming Magnhild into the ground, Ren spraying 'n' praying with Stormflower, and Jaune and Pyrrha fending off hordes of soldiers.

She turns around, to run off, and faces off more soldiers, charging up the Main Avenue. They all begin to charge, but once again, she quickly dispatches them, with the last, yet unlucky soldier suffering a twist in the neck. Yang spots a hint of emerald green near the Beacon Academy statue.

"Aha!" Yang exclaimed in delight to find her "friend".

Charging through the crowd of soldiers, Yang finally catches up to Emerald.

"Emerald!" Yang shouts.

Emerald turns around, and is seen with Mercury, and Cinder, and an unknown, black haired girl, with green eyes. Yang, never seeing her before. She then blinks, revealing herself to be Neo, with her signature pink and brown eyes.

"Y-YOU!" Yang screamed as she charges towards Neo. Before any move could be made, Emerald kicks her, and Yang collapses onto the floor. She begins to stumble, but manages to stand, with a large bruise in her abdomen area.

"Emerald, WHAT are you doing," Yang questions, obliviously. "She's the enemy! Why are you with the enemy?"

"What enemy?" Emerald replies with a smirk. "I'm helping out an old colleague."

"Colleague? You mean that- You're _allied_ with the White Fang? With Torchwick?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"But... but WHY? Why betray your friends? For someone like _them_? Betray you-"

Emerald slaps Yang across the face, and grabs her so she stares at the latter.

"You REALLY thought we were friends, huh," Emerald goes on. "No. That was a ploy. A trick. Just to get information. But who's going to believe YOU? No one! Everyone saw you break Merc's leg! But that was another trick. That EVERYONE fell for."

"Heh," Mercury starts, while pulling up his pant leg, revealing his robo-leg. "You know these things aren't cheap."

"Shut up, Merc," Emerald replied. "Anyways, you thought you were being assaulted. Ha! Another trick. You really are a bimbo, now aren't you."

Tears start rolling down Yang's cheeks, clearly hurt by this sudden revelation. Her eyes turned suddenly red. An explosion is heard, as Yang is propelled by her shotgun-gauntlets, towards Emerald. She tackles the latter, and a brawl between the two had started. Yang threw several punches at Emerald, clearly affecting her. Emerald lies, injured, and weak on the floor. Once Yang is about to throw the killing blow, she vanishes. She turns around, and Mercury and Cinder do the same. Yang stands there, shaken.

Back at the Entrance Courtyard, sirens are heard throughout the entire kingdom suddenly. Everyone had then stopped whatever they were doing to see what was happening. Familiar black creatures with white and red masks begin storming towards Beacon, with Nevermores controlling the skies.

Ruby had just fired a sniper round at a soldier, when she heard the sirens.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. "What's going on?!"

The sirens then screamed: _Alert! Incoming Grimm attack. Threat Level: 9. Please seek shelter, in a calm and orderly manner._

Goliaths, Nevermores, Beowolves, Ursais, Deathstalkers all charge towards the school. Blake and Weiss, both near the helipad are seen fending off the several soldiers. Blake spotted three bullheads beginning to land.

"Yes!" Weiss exclaimed. "Reinforcements!"

"I agree," Blake replied. "That is-wait."

Blake is interupted mid sentence once the doors open. It wasn't reinforcements for them. It was much worse.

"Bring them to their knees!" Adam Taurus exclaims, as more soldiers pile out, opening fire.

 **So sorry for not posting anything new for a while. But here's Part 3! More to come on the way! Also, I know the title pun is bad. Next chapter is on the way soon this month, hopefully. I suggest watching Episode 9 before proceeding.  
**


	4. Grimm Situations Just got Worse

Professors Port and (Doctor!) Oobleck were both at Amity Colosseum when the sirens went off.

 _Alert! Incoming Grimm attack. Threat Level: 9. Please seek shelter, in a calm and orderly manner._

General Ironwood storms into the broadcasting booth, and grabs the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "Please! There is no need for panic!"

A giant Nevermore is seen above the colosseum, pecking at the roof. All the spectators are seen running from the colosseum, and onto AirBuses.

Ironwood's scroll began ringing. It was Ozpin, calling him.

"Ozpin?"

"You brought YOUR army to MY kingdom, James. Use it."

Ozpin hung up, and Ironwood points at Port and Oobleck.

"You two," Ironwood said. "Head to the school, and help the students! I'll protect the city!"

"Right!" the two Professors (and Doctor!) said in unison, and left the booth, and onto an AirBus.

Ironwood decided to follow suit a few seconds later. He ran through crowds of terrified citizens, and made a B-Line to a docking bay, prepared to meet up with an Atlesian Dropship. Not long after, bullets hit the engines of the dropship, and is seen hurtling down. Bullheads are seen landing at the docking bays, loaded with soldiers of the White Fang, and Grimm.

"OPEN FIRE!" A soldier commanded, and the other soldiers with him complied, massacreing everyone in sight. The Grimm do the same, charging at citizens, killing them instantly.

Ironwood grabs his little handgun, stored in his jacket, and began to open fire. Before long, the White Fang and Grimm stationed at the Colosseum fell to the ground, all except for a lone Beowolf. It charges at Ironwood, in which the latter opens fire, to no avail, and throws him against the wall, knocking him out partially.

Ironwood slowly wakes up, rubbing the back of his head, somewhat dazed still. He sees the Beowolf growling at the remaining citizens. He attempts to fire at the lone Grimm, only to realize his handgun has been depleted of its ammunition. He spots a deceased White Fang member, still holding his gun. He grabs it, and opens fire on the Grimm. The citizens cheer, and Ironwood charges for a Bullhead. He kicked all the White Fang off the vehicle, and commandeers it. He opens fire on the remaining Bullheads, all remaining four fall towards the surface below. He notices several AirBuses still en route to the Colosseum.

" _CITIZENS!_ " He booms over the mic. " _TAKE THE AIRBUSES, AND EVACUATE THE COLOSSEUM!_ "

He takes off, headed to an Atleasian Airship, orbiting the skies.

"Unidentified vehicle, this is Blue-1 of the Atleasian Military, identify yourself!" said a voice over the Bullhead's radio.

"Blue-1, this is General James Ironwood, ordering clearance for landing!" he replies.

"Cleared. You may now land."

Ironwood landed the Bullhead in the hangar, and ran for the bridge.

"General Ironwood, sir!" exclaimed the commander.

"What are you all doing?!" exclaimed Ironwood, angrily. "Open fire on those Nevermores!"

"We have! There's just too many!"

"OPEN FIRE! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the crew, as they opened fire on numerous Nevermores.

Static was heard over the intercom, with tons of screaming blaring out.

"OH MY GOD!" said a voice heard on the intercom. "THE STADIUM'S GOING DOWN! I REPEAT, THE-"

The transmission was cut off, as Ironwood ran to a nearby window, witnessing Amity Colosseum being shot by one of his own ships. The stadium went down, crashing to the ground, taking hundreds of lives with it. Ironwood ran back to the bridge to contact the rogue airship

"Atleasian Airship, stand down immediately!" exclaimed Ironwood over the radio. "What are-"

He was interupted by a familiar voice, whom he grimaced the second he began speaking.

"Oh ho ho, General. That, I'm afraid isn't happening."

"Torchwick."

"Wow. You got it on the first try. Now can you guess my next move?"

The rogue airship turns around and fires on another airship, orbiting the skies.

"We're hit! What's going-" said the commander of the airship, as it crashes into another. Explosions engulfed both airships, as they plummet towards the ground. Torchwick's airship then turns around, weapons armed, aiming at Ironwood.

"Now, it's your turn. Hope you liked your stay in Vale! Now you're getting kicked out! Forever!"

Maniacal laughter is heard over the radio, while Ironwood's ship is engulfed in gunfire coming from the enemy ship. His ship plummets near Beacon, and explodes upon impact.

Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office, he witnesses the airship plummet towards the ground, and gets out from his chair.

"That's it." he says, grimly.

He grabs his walking cane, and heads to the elevator. Before he can actually reach it, the ground rumbles, causing him to stumble.

"Oh, no." he says, worried. "It's here."

 **That's it for Chapter 4! More is on the way. Wow, we're already near the end of this story. But stay tuned! :D**


End file.
